


I Love a Man in Uniform

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers: jag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim reminisces on the time he worked a case with Lt. Harm Rabb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love a Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> "PMQ's" stands for permanent married quarters, and these are the houses provided for military families here in Canada. They are usually just outside the base itself. I have absolutely no idea how they do this in the US or what they call them.  
> Oh, and I wrote the second part of this fairly quickly, so I haven't really had time to re-read it, so forgive any errors. Prequel to my EB series.

June/August 1997  


Jim flipped through the mail, bills, bills, donation solicitations, and a letter from Harm, he smiled, at least there was something interesting for a change. Sitting on the couch, he started to open the letter, but his mind drifted back to when he'd first met Harmon Rabb, Jr., a Lieutenant Commander with JAG. 

7 months ago 

"I'm looking for Detective Jim Ellison, Major Crimes," the man in the navy uniform said. 

"Right over there," the officer he had asked, replied. 

Jim had heard the man asking for him and looked in his direction. It was a navy man, a lieutenant commander from the insignia. And he was gorgeous, about 6 feet tall, short brown hair, and green eyes, almost as gorgeous as Blair's, with a well muscled body. *He sure fills out that uniform well* Jim thought to himself. 

As the man walked towards where the officer had pointed, he saw two men, one, quite tall and muscular, with a brush cut, the other, shorter, with long dark hair. He hoped the detective was the tall one, cus he was absolutely gorgeous, *just my type, hmm, he looks like he might have been in the military*, the man thought. He loved men who were bigger than him, and this police man certainly was. 

Approaching Jim's desk, he held out his hand to Jim, "Detective Ellison? I'm Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, Judge Advocate General's office." 

When their hands touched it was like a bolt of electricity flowed between them, and they held each others gaze a little longer than normal. Pulling his hand away and gesturing to the long haired man beside him, Jim responded, "Yes, and this is my partner, Blair Sandburg. What can I do for you, Commander Rabb?" 

"I need to talk to you about the murder of Ensign Chad Rawlins, which you initially investigated. I'd like to hear your take on things," Harm replied. 

"Of course, why don't we talk in here," Jim said, indicating an empty office to the other man. When Blair stood up to follow, Jim waved a hand at him, "It's okay, Chief, I can handle this." 

Sitting down, Blair thought, bitterly, *Oh, I'm sure you can, Jim.* He'd noticed the way the two men had reacted to each other, and he watched with jealousy as Jim and the other man went into the office. 

Once the two men were in the office, Harm settled himself into a chair and Jim perched on the edge of the desk across from him. "What would you like to know, Commander?" Jim asked. 

"Please, call me Harm, Detective. I'm interested in hearing what you found at the scene and your impressions of what happened," Harm replied. 

"Okay, and you can call me Jim. We were called to the scene and found a young man, in his mid 20's shot once in the head, in a red convertible," Jim said, as he thought back. The young man had been blond, with a tanning salon tan, and looked like a Ken doll(tm)--and their investigation had shown the Ensign to have about as many brains as a Ken doll(tm). "We investigated and discovered he was an ensign from Cascade naval base, and the gun used was standard Navy issue sidearm. Once we traced it to another ensign, the investigation was turned over to the Base MP's. There really isn't that much to tell, Harm. No connection to drugs or any other sort of criminal activity. I was under the impression, from what I've heard that it was a lover's quarrel." 

"Yeah, that's pretty much what it turned out to be, Jim. But I always like to get the impressions of the initial investigating officers. I really appreciate your taking the time to talk with me," Harm said, smiling at the older man as he stood up. 

"No problem, Harm, anything I can do to help," Jim replied, reaching out to shake Harm's hand again. As the Commander reached to open the door, Jim spoke. "Harm, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" 

Turning to look at the detective, Harm smiled, "I'd love to Jim, but I've been invited to dinner with the C/O and I can't get out of it. However, I am free tomorrow night, and would love to have dinner with you." 

"Good. I know this great restaurant, Palmer's. Meet you there at 7?" Jim asked. 

"Sounds good to me, Jim. See you tomorrow," Harm said, as he walked out of the office, very glad he'd come to visit this detective. Looked like his six months here in Cascade might not be so boring after all. 

The next evening 

Jim was glad that Blair also had dinner plans and had already left to go meet his latest gal pal. Jim was having a hellish time deciding what to wear, *God, I haven't been this nervous about a date in a long time* he thought as he decided on a sky blue, collarless, silk shirt, which matched his eyes. He wore a pair of navy blue dress pants with the shirt. 

Jim arrived at the restaurant early, and found that Harm was already there. Harm looked gorgeous, with a hunter green dress shirt and black pants, the shirt setting off his eyes. 

Harm and Jim sat there, in a comfortable silence, just taking each other in, and after placing their orders, Harm spoke, "Jim, I'm curious, are you ex-military by any chance?" 

Laughing, Jim replied, "It's that obvious is it? Yeah, I was a Captain in the Army, 7th group anti-insurgency division. I got out about 6 years ago, after a crash in Peru--my crew was killed, and I was stranded there for 18 months." 

"I remember reading about that, it must have been hellish, Jim," Harm said, as their meals arrived. The two spent the rest of the evening in quiet conversation, enjoying each other's company. As they rose to leave after finishing their meal, Harm reached out and touched Jim's arm, "Jim, would you like to come back to my place?" 

Jim looked pleasantly surprised, "Won't that be a little inconvenient, I mean barracks aren't the most private of places, Harm." 

"No, I'm not in barracks, they didn't have the room, so I've got a little house in the PMQ's--very private," Harm explained. 

"Then I'd love to come over, Harm," Jim said, smiling. "I'll follow you in my truck, okay?" 

"Okay," Harm replied, as the two men left, each going to their own vehicle. On the way over, Jim realized he'd better call home and let Blair know he wasn't planning to be back tonight, he didn't want the younger man to worry too much. 

After they were inside Harm's house, the two men stood there, staring at each until finally, Jim pulled the younger man into an embrace, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Harm moaned as he felt Jim's tongue tracing across his lips and opened his mouth allowing the other man entrance. His own tongue snaked into Jim's mouth, and they shared a long kiss, each wanting to know the other, enjoying the tastes they found. Lack of oxygen finally forced them apart, and looking at Jim, Harm whispered, hoarsely, "I want you to stay with me tonight, Jim, please." 

"I'd like nothing better, Harm," Jim answered quietly, as Harm led him into the bedroom. Both men undressed quickly and efficiently, and both carefully folded their clothes, placing them on the chair. Jim looked at the man before him, Harm was gorgeous, wiry but well muscled, with a hairy chest and a beautiful cock. 

Harm looked at Jim, taking in the older man's muscular body, the planes of his chest, the washboard stomach, smooth and hairless except for the line of hair from his navel to the pubic hair just above his wonderfully erect penis. Harm moved and pulled Jim to him for another passionate kiss, as he pushed the bigger man onto the bed, laying on to of him. Both men moaned as Harm rubbed his cock against Jim's, and Jim wrapped his arms around his lover, stroking his back. 

Breaking the kiss, Harm kissed his way up Jim's strong jaw to his ear, gently sucking on the lobe, licking around his ear, then blowing softly on the wet flesh, making Jim moan, deep in his throat. Jim tilted his head back as he felt Harm's mouth on his neck, allowing the other man better access. Harm explored his way down Jim's body, until he reached his nipple's. He sucked one of the nubs into his mouth, gently grazing it with his teeth as he released it, then flicking it with his tongue. Harm repeated this several times, first with one then with the other nipple, loving the way it made his lover writhe beneath him. 

"Oh, Harm, please," Jim whispered. 

"Please what, Jim?" he asked as nuzzled Jim's navel. 

"Go down on me, suck my cock, please..." 

Harm moved down and took one of Jim's balls in his mouth, gently sucking on it, releasing it and doing the same to the other, while his fingers gently caressed Jim's inner thighs. Jim was moaning now, he could barely keep still, the sensations were so arousing. From the touch of his lover's hands on his thighs, to his warm mouth on his balls, to the scent of Harm's arousal. Jim gasped as he felt Harm's tongue flick across the head of his erection, and Jim arched his hips up, wanting his cock in that hot mouth. 

Harm held Jim's hips down as he slowly sucked Jim's erection into his mouth and he deep throated the other man, moving his mouth up and down Jim's cock. Pulling away from Jim's cock, Harm coated one of his fingers with saliva, and as he took Jim's penis back into his mouth, he reached around and pushed his finger into Jim's anus, causing Jim to cry out. Jim didn't think he was going to last long, with that mouth on his cock and Harm's finger moving in and out of his ass, and then he felt Harm drag his finger across Jim's prostate. That was it, Jim cried out, feeling Harm swallow his ejaculate as he came in the other man's mouth. Jim was speechless as he felt Harm move up his body to kiss him, letting him taste himself on the other man. 

"Jim, I want to fuck you, do you want it?" Harm whispered into the other man's ear, making him shudder. 

"Yes, oh yes, Harm please. I want you," Jim answered, as Harm moved over and opening the nightstand drawer, took out some lube and condoms. Jim looked at him, smiling, eyebrow raised. 

"Always be prepared, that's my motto, Jim," Harm answered the unasked question. 

"So, you were a boy scout, too, huh?" Jim teased gently, as he watched Harm open the lube and spread some on his fingers. 

"Yeah, I was. How do you want to do this?" Harm asked his lover. 

"On my back, I want to be able to see you," Jim replied quietly, and sighed as he felt Harm push a finger into him. Jim sighed as he felt Harm add a second, then a third finger, wanting to make sure Jim was loose enough. When Jim started thrusting against his three fingers, Harm quickly opened the condom, rolling it down his erection, and applying lube to it. He leaned down and kissed Jim as he slowly pushed into his lover, savouring the sensation of being inside the man. 

Once Harm was all the way in, he paused, letting Jim get used to him, moaning when he felt Jim push back against him. Harm wanted to take this slow and easy, but Jim kept urging him to fuck him, hard, and he complied, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. As he felt his orgasm overtake him, Harm thrust, hard, one last time into his lover, crying out Jim's name, then he collapsed on top of the bigger man. Harm withdrew his cock from his lover, and discarded the condom, then curled up next to Jim, enjoying being held by the other man. They didn't say much, just lay there, holding each other as they fell asleep.  
  


* * *

The sound of the key in the lock of the door brought Jim out of his reverie. He and Harm had had a thoroughly enjoyable affair, which both of them realized from the beginning it would be that: an affair. Harm was only stationed in Cascade for six months, on temporary assignment to the JAG office there, and would be going back to Virginia and JAG headquarters when it was over. Both men knew that long distance affairs never worked very well, especially a gay one within the military. They had parted as friends, with wonderful memories. Of course, Jim knew that the man he really wanted, he didn't think he could ever have, after all, Blair was as straight as they came... 

* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
